Rukia's Futa Experience
by Livthefantasy
Summary: Rukia take a pill from Urahara's shop, and it gives her some unexpected side effects...Rukia Vs. a lot of Bleach girls.
1. Gym time Fun

***This is a Bleach Lemon. Futa type. Rukia takes a pill during her time on earth, and it gives her more than she expected...Rukia vs. a lot of Bleach girls. I don't not own Bleach nor any of the characters. ***

 **For those who have already read this chapter, this is the same story with revisions. Hopefully it is a little better than the first version. Let me know…**

"Okay sleepy-head! If you don't hurry up, you won't get any food!" Rukia shouted, standing over her roommate on the bed.

"What? You wanna touch my boobies?" Orihime yarned as she incorrectly paraphrased Rukia.

"N…no you weirdo! I said, you won't have time for food. We're gonna be late for school!" Rukia corrected Orihime, blushing from her perverted misunderstanding.

"It's not weird, I touch them all the time, see?" Orihime looked up at Rukia with one I eye opened, groping her DD breast through her pink bra.

"THAT IS WEIRD!" Rukia screamed, blushing more as she got off the bed and walked to the kitchen.

Orihime, giggled, confused at Rukia's reaction and she finally got out of bed. The girls ate, and got dressed. Rukia was the first to get ready, tugging at her school uniform shirt as she waited for her slowpoke friend, as usual. Orihime finally came out.

"So, do I look okay?" Orihime posed for a blushing Rukia.

How could she not blush? Orihime modified her uniform even more than she usually does. Her cleavage showed almost half of her breast. She tied up her shirt, revealing her toned midriff. Lastly, Orihime rolled up her already short shirt, now making it a micro skirt that flashed her panties as she walked.

"What, you don't like it." Orihime questioned naively.

Rukia could hardly speak. Orihime looked slutty, skanky, and…hot? Rukia though to herself, feeling confused.

"Don't…you think…it a little revealing?" Rukia finally managed to said, getting hold of herself.

"Nope, I think it's cute. Tatsuki will love it." Orihime responded innocently.

Rukia rolled her eyes, giving up. "Let's hurry to school." Rukia said, as the girls left.

All day in school, Rukia could not help daydreaming over Orihime's body. Not just Orihime either. Rukia was sneaking glances at Tatsuki as well. Tatsuki was not as well-endowed as Orihime, but Rukia was aware of her tight, athletic, muscular body. Rukia often went to the gym and workout with Tatsuki. In the gym, Tatsuki wore yoga pants, and a tight sleeveless shirt. Those abs, those beautiful toned buns…

"Oh my gosh!" Rukia though to herself. "I'm a lesbian?!"

Rukia pondered this shocking conclusion, or was it? Rukia had always been around men, but she never found interest in them that way. She knew Renji and Ichigo were handsome guys, but she never lusted at them. Rukia was a virgin, and never had a relationship, however she did masturbate on occasion. When she did, she would watch porn, straight and Lesbian, but was more focused on pleasure than lust.

"Yo, anyone home?" Tatsuki waved her hand in Rukia's face, trying to wake her from daydreaming.

"Oh, hey Tatsuki, what up?" Rukia snapped out of it.

"Were still on for our training, right?" Tatsuki questioned.

Rukia almost forgot, but quickly remembered.

"Oh of course, I meet you in the gym in an hour?" Rukia said.

"Sure, cya" Tatsuki said walking away.

This was perfect for Rukia. She need to stop by Urahara's shop to buy a "special pill" he had ready for her.

"So, all I have to do is take this once a day every time I come to earth, right?" Rukia said to Urahara.

"Ah yes. This will give you the necessary nutrients while using your gigai, as well as protect you from any earthy sickness." Urahara responded proudly.

"Whoa! Your shop is as resourceful as ever. Thanks Dude!" Rukia shouted as she ran off.

"Great you're here! I thought you were going to bale on me." Tatsuki said with glee.

"Nope! I'm here. I gonna put my gi on, and I will be right back." Rukia said as she hustled to the girl's locker room.

As Rukia got dressed, she remembered the pill Urahara gave her. "I might as well take this now before I forget." Rukia thought to herself.

She swallowed the pill, half expecting to feel some after affect.

"Well, I guess it will work." Rukia said, as she made her way back to the gym.

The sparring was going as planned. Rukia taught Tatsuki kendo, with wood swords, while Tatsuki taught Rukia Judo. However, this time was a little different than the other times. Rukia, as of today, officially conceded to the fact that she liked girls. But the situation was a bit…awkward. Rukia was friends with both Tatsuki and Orihime. Tatsuki and Orihime were an item, and to tell the truth, Rukia had fantasizing thoughts about both of them, and they were not holy thoughts. And now Rukia was practicing Judo with Tatsuki, but it felt like a Kamasutra.

"And this is a full mount." Tatsuki said, as she straddled a slightly blushing Rukia.

Tatsuki loved Orihime, but she was a playgirl by heart. Tatsuki had sex often, sometime with ladies not name Orihime, which usually lead to "punishment" later. Speaking of ladies, Tatsuki found the one under her right know extremely attractive. She blushed as well, but played it cool.

"Don't get any ideas down there!" Tatsuki chucked.

Rukia did not reply, instead blushing more, until she was suddenly beat red.

"Umm…Rukia are you ok? I mean I know I'm cute and all, but…" Tatsuki was cut off by a now moaning Rukia.

Rukia's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as her hips suddenly thrusted upwards into Tatsuki's core.

"Eeek!" Tatsuki shouted, jumping back off Rukia in surprised as she felt something "hard' suddenly poke her.

"Sorry about that. I think I just had a side effect from a pill I took earlier." Rukia said embarrassed.

Tatsuki looked at Rukia in shock, staring between her legs, turning cherry red.

"Rukia…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Tatsuki screamed while pointing, not understanding how, but having a pretty good idea at what it was.

Rukia looked down and mimicked Tatsuki's face, suddenly in shock herself.

"I don't Know! Rukia said, as she saw her gi pants "point" at Tatsuki.

Rukia opened her pants and looked down. She immediately became aware of something a woman should never have between her legs. "Urahara, what the heck did you give me!" Rukia thought to herself. Tatsuki came closer to peek.

"Whoa! It's…huge!...I mean what the…fuck? How could a girl…" Tatsuki said confused, yet starting to getting turned on.

Tatsuki's dirty mind begin to wander.

"All woman…yet with a big cock in the middle?" Tatsuki mumbled to herself, losing control of her building libido. "Well…is it okay if I touch it?" Tatsuki asked rhetorically as she reached down and grabbed the shaft.

"No don't!...ohhh." Rukia tried to resist, but the pleasure of being touched was too strong.

Without thinking, Tatsuki stroked Rukia, causing her shaft to quickly gain its full 15in maximum length.

"Oh..my…god! So thick and long!" Tatsuki moaned at Rukia's impressive size.

Unable to control it any longer, Rukia grabbed Tatsuki, and pulled her down on top of her. Both girls moaned, kissing softly at first, before getting aggressive. The two girls slipped their gi's off, now down to their panties and bras. Tatsuki wore purple while Rukia wore white. Rukia's Cock was exposed out of top of her panties, almost reaching up to her small breast. The pressure she felt feeling her cock rub against Tatsuki's stomach made her moan in Tatsuki's mouth. Tatsuki began to drip through her panties, smearing her juices on Rukia. Tatsuki was well-aware of what a strap-on could do, but a hard cock from another woman was something new, something she wanted…now. Tatsuki stopped kissing for a moment, sitting back on her knees while grabbing Rukia's cock.

"Hey Rukia, mind if I…have a taste?" Tatsuki said, smiling at yet another rhetorical question.

"Taste? Oh no! Tatsuki don't do that! That's…dirty!" Rukia screamed in panic.

Rukia was bit overwhelmed and understandable so. Rukia just experience her first kiss, and now she was going to get her new found cock sucked. Rukia could not stop Tatsuki if she tried. All she could do it watch and wait, as Tatsuki slowly wrapped her lips around the tip her shaft. Tatsuki moaned as she took Rukia in, cause hot vibrations to resonate on her tip. Rukia managed to keep her moans to small whimpers, until Tatsuki flicked her tongue around the small on the undersize of her shaft.

"Oh my gosh yesss!" Rukia screamed as she thrusted half her shaft in Tatsuki's mouth.

Tatsuki chuckled, liking Rukia's response.

"Well that was cute. I wonder if I could get the whole thing inside? Tatsuki teased, feel cocky.

Rukia offered no resistance, completely under Tatsuki's control. Tatsuki took as much of Rukia in her mouth as possible, gagging as her cock hit against the back of her throat. Rukia shivered at the new warm sensation, having more than half of her girth inside of Tatsuki.

"Oh…ye…yesss!" Rukia almost fainted from the pleasure, as Tatsuki clamped down, continuing to lick the massive organ inside her.

Tatsuki released Rukia with a "plop" looking at her with seductive eyes.

"Now I'm gonna make you feel really good…" Tatsuki said as she took Rukia in again.

This time, Tatsuki bobbed her head in a fluid constant pace, taking as much of Rukia cock in her mouth as possible. Rukia had the face of pure bliss.

"Tatsuki! Wow! What are you…it feels…so good!" Rukia hardly could stay coherent as waves of pleasure filled her core.

Tatsuki could feel Rukia was close. Her cock began to twitch, ready to burst any second. Tatsuki pulled out for a second, continuing to stroke Rukia with her hand.

"Don't hold back. Cum as much as you want in my mouth." Tatsuki said, taking Rukia back in her mouth.

This time she worked faster, using her mouth and hand.

"Tatsuki! Ahh! Something coming out!" Rukia screamed, unknowingly grabbing the back of Tatsuki's head with two hands.

Rukia forced all 15ins down Tatsuki's throat. Tatsuki tried to push Rukia's back, but she could not release Rukia's vice grip. The soft sensation of Tatsuki's throat was too much for Rukia.

"Tatsuki….Oh Fuckkk!" Rukia cursed in bliss as several hard squirts of cum shot down Tatsuki's esophagus.

"(cough, cough) I (cough, cough) though I was gonna die for a second…but hmm you taste so good" Tatsuki said struggling to swallow Rukia's seed.

"Oh my god that was too good!" Rukia said, barley catching her breath.

Rukia's high came down, but her cock stayed up. Tatsuki wiped her mouth of Rukia's cum, and look up at her.

"Seeing as you are still rock hard, how about we keep going?" Tatsuki, suggested coyly.

"Umm yes please. You mouth is amazing!" Rukia replied absent of her innocence.

"Oh? You think my mouth was great, how about you put it inside here?" Tatsuki said, while reaching down to her womanhood.

"There! Oh no, I a virgin! I've never…" Rukia said panicked.

"I've never taken a dick either, well a real one anyway. And besides, there's a first time for everything! Come on, I promise we'll both like it." Tatsuki said persuasively, rising her eyebrows.

Tatsuki was not really asking Rukia anything. As she spoke, she laid Rukia down on the floor, and laid on top of her. Rukia's cock was flush against Tatsuki's stomach, getting light stimulation from the friction. Tatsuki gave Rukia a passionate kiss, and the latter soon reciprocated. Tatsuki started descending downward, planting kisses along the way. She kissed Rukia's jaw, neck, breast, bellybutton, and navel. Rukia gave up trying to keep her breath, panting like a dog now. Tatsuki finally stopped at Rukia's panty line, before grabbing them by the sides and quickly ripping them off. This allowed Rukia's cock to stand proudly. Tatsuki stood up and removed her own panties, looking at Rukia the whole time with a cocky smirk. She then jumped back on top of Rukia and kissed her again, this time reaching between her legs. Tatsuki arched her hips up while keeping her breast flush against Rukia's. This only drove Rukia more crazy, not allowing her to see what was coming. Rukia however, could certainly feel.

"Tatsuki I don't know if we should do th….ohhhh!" Rukia moaned, as she felt Tatsuki's hand on her cock.

Rukia moaned again when she felt the tip of her cock go inside an incredibly tight, warm, wet hole. Tatsuki moan with her, beginning to feel stretched out by the hard object.

"Rukia…I want to…I have to feel you inside me." Tatsuki moaned.

Rukia knew this was wrong in so many ways, not to mention they were in the gym! It was after hours, but someone could still come in at any time. This however, just turned the ladies on more. After a brief pause, Tatsuki lowered down on the entire length, screaming in pain and pleasure. Rukia barely remained conscious, as Tatsuki's heat covered her shaft. Rukia thought there could be no greater pleasure than this, that was until Tatsuki began to move. Tatsuki moved slowly at first, going halfway up the shaft before thrusting down, moaning after each downward thrust. Despite its size, Rukia's cock had no problem sliding inside Tatsuki's experienced wet hole, as there was an over-abundance of love juice. Although this was Rukia's first sexual experience outside of masturbation, Tatsuki had plenty of "practice" with her girlfriend, Orihime.

Rukia's lasting abilities were null, due to the above fact, and Tatsuki was not making it any easier. Tatsuki picked up the pace. Her ass made slapping sounds against Rukia's thighs, which mixed in with both of their moans. Tatsuki pinned Rukia's arms above her head, taking full control, feeling her orgasm seconds away. Rukia felt a hard tightening in the base of her cock as Tatsuki continued to bounce on it. Tatsuki tightened around Rukia's cock as her orgasm arrived. Her mouth was open wide as she came.

"Oh god! Yes!" Tatsuki screamed as her pussy started convulsing on Rukia's cock.

This instantly caused Rukia to cum. Rukia felt hot liquid surge through her penis, bringing her pleasure she could never imagine.

"Ohhh yeah! Fuck! I think I'm gonna…I'm CUMMING!" Rukia shot hard squirts inside of Tatsuki, convulsing over a dozen times as hot goo overflowed out of Tatsuki, back onto her stomach.

The two ladies kissed and moaned through their orgasms, waiting for the pleasure to subside. Tatsuki was able to move first, slowly lifting off Rukia's semi-hard cock. As soon as Tatsuki's pussy released Rukia, cum started pouring out, covering Rukia's stomach with more juices. Both ladies laughed hysterically, still barely coming to.

"I don't know what the heck just happened, but it felt really, really good!" Rukia smiled, looking dazed.

"Yeah, sorry for kind-of taking advantage of your…situation like that, but yeah, that was great." Tatsuki replied.

"You're not sorry!" Rukia shouted, throwing her wet panties at Tatsuki playfully. Both women giggled again at they gathered themselves.

"let's hit the showers." Tatsuki said.

"What about the mess? Rukia questioned, looking at the cum spread all over the gym floor.

"Ah, let the janitors clean it." Tatsuki said casually.

 ***Chapter 1 Revised. Feel free to review/critique, be it positive or negative. I will release this story chapter by chapter, with Rukia have sex with a different girl each time. Feel free to leave suggestions/request as well. ***


	2. Solo

***Chapter 2, sorry for the wait. I going to give a warning right now. If you are offending by futa sex with an underaged girl, you should probably not read this chapter and a select few in the future. For everyone else, read and enjoy. ***

"Please, please please don't tell Orihime about this..." Rukia said to Ta tsuki as the two girls walked home.

"Don't worry, I won't (wink)." Tatsuki laughed playfully.

"Errrrrr! I'm Serious! I don't wanna ruin my friend's relationship. Rukia said remaining weary.

"Knowing Orihime, she wouldn't mind it at all, trust me, she's a freak!" Tatsuki continued to joke. Rukia dropped it but held a noticeable blush on her face.

"This is where we break hot stuff, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Tatsuki said as she grabbed Rukia's ass and gave it a smack.

Rukia let out a cute little squeal as she watched Tatsuki walk away. Tatsuki shook her ass smiling, knowing Rukia was watching her in her black magic yoga pants.

Rukia finally pulled her eyes away. She recollected her thoughts. "Urahara!" Rukia yelled out loud. "You've got some explaining to do..." Rukia continued as she sprinted to his shop.

"Hey pervert, wanna explain this PILL you gave me?" Rukia questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Pill? Ah yes, the pill...it was the red one...right?" Urahara said, unconfidently.

"No, it was orange. Rukia said, giving him a death stare.

"Oh shucks, that was a sample for Yoruichi" Urahara said with a bright red blush. "Well...did it work? Urahara chuckled, his pervert side coming out.

Rukia's whole body turned red. "YOU FOOL! YOU DID THIS TO ME ON PURPOSE!" Rukia screamed.

Urahara ducked for cover from Rukia's rage. "No, well sorry, I mean, it really was an accident. Well I have good news! And well some bad news too." Urahara rambled.

"OK, bad new first, creep." Rukia spat out impatiently.

"Well, the bad news is, as it stands, the 'spell' if you will is currently...irreversible." Urahara said defensively.

"IRREVERSABLE! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Rukia screamed in anger at her new-found fate.

"Woah! Wait...calm down! There is good news you know." Urahara retorted. "The effects of the pill will not manifest itself unless you are aroused by...you know...girls." Urahara chuckled slyly.

Rukia turned blood red. If she wasn't a "naughty" lesbian, the pill would not have any effect on her. Her secret was no longer.

"...Come to think of it, you never should have realized...unless..." Urahara now turned bright red, catching on late, but his mind quickly filled with pornographic images."

"Whatever you are thinking, forget it!" Rukia said sternly as she grabbed the correct pills for Urahara's shelf and walked away embarrassed.

"Wait! I never told you…how to make it…go away…" Urahara said, mumbling towards the end.

As Rukia walked away, she began to ponder, "I think I'd stay at Ichigo's tonight." Usually, she stayed with Orihime, but tonight was not a good night to stay the least. Surely, he would have a guess room or something. Rukia knocked on the door walked in.

"Ahh what the! You can't just barge in like that!" Ichigo groaned.

"I just did. "I'm staying over, where is the guest room?" Rukia gave her friend a jab in the gut.

So, are you going to lead me to the guest room, or are we gonna have to share beds?" Rukia teased.

"Wait I... What?" Ichigo stuttered, turning red to a laughing Rukia.

"No guess room, but she can share with me." Ichigo's sister Karin said nonchalantly as she walked down the stairs.

"Cool, Perfect. Girls time!" Rukia said as she spirited upstairs.

"Hey wait up!" Karin said as she followed behind.

"She's your problem now sis." Ichigo mumbled.

"Umm that's my bed?" Karin said as she opened the door and found Rukia snuggled in comfortably.

"Oh, hehe sorry." Rukia giggled all too comfortably in Karin's bed.

Karin stood at the door with her arms crossed. Rukia got serious as she stared at Karin. She was wearing tight spandex shorts, at least 5 inches about her knee. She had on a short dark blue t-shirt that reveal her flat stomach. Karin body was slightly underdeveloped, but very athletic and feminine. Rukia though to herself...

"What, no! Was I seriously looking at her body? For goodness sake, she only 14!" Rukia's guilt took over from lusting at the girl 4 years her minor.

"Why are you staring at me like that." Karin blushed looking away.

"I'm not...oh sorry" Rukia stuttered.

Unfortunately for Rukia, as the night went on, her lust only grew. She ate dinner with Ichigo and Karin. Yuzu, Ichigo, and Karin's sister was away on a school trip. Their father, Isshin was working late at the hospital. Karin took over the cooking duties, fixing up homemade spaghetti. After dinner, Ichigo left to "work out" aka kill hollows on the loose. That left Rukia and Karin together at the house. Rukia and Karin found they had much in common, such as martial arts. Rukia later found out a much more important discovery.

"So, Karin, have you met and cute freshmen guys?" Rukia said with a smirk.

"No." Karin said abruptly.

"Oh, really? I'm sure the boys are all over you, ha." Rukia smiled.

"Whatever, I'm not into them, you know, guys?" Karin said nonchalantly.

"LOL Karin, no need to act all prude when it's just us girls." Rukia said not convinced of Karin's answer.

"Nope, not a prude, I just like girls." Karin said, as if it was no big deal.

Rukia did not say a word, instead gapping her mouth as she stood wide-eyed.

"Oh my god, like don't flip out or anything . I said I was a lesbian, not a space invader coming to suck your brains out!" Karin said sarcastically.

"No... No, it's not that at all! I didn't mean to..." Rukia was cut off by a laughing Karin.

"Geez, relax will ya? I'm just playing with ya, I mean yeah, I'm so a lesbian, but like I don't mind if you're a little shocked, its big news. Karin said, trying to ease a now frantic Rukia.

"No, I'm not shocked, I just..." Rukia was doing a bad job of staying calm. Her red cheeks were not helping the situation either.

"Are you blushing? Karin asked with a confused glare at Rukia.

"No, hehe." Rukia said laughing it off. She began to think about Karin "sucking her brains out."

After chatting for a while, the young ladies decided to head to bed for the night. Rukia already showered, and borrowed a modest pajama set from Karin. Rukia was 4 years older, but the girls were about the same size. Rukia was only slightly taller, but Karin was more muscular. Karin was still in the shower. Rukia was just about to closer her eyes when Karin walked in.

To Rukia's shock, Karin was wearing very short spandex shorts...but nothing else! Rukia could not help but stare. Karin had such a beautiful body. She had small perky A cup breast with small black nipples. Karin had an amazingly toned stomach. The outline of her six pack was easily visible. Without looking at Rukia, Karin turned around and bended down to place her dirty laundry in her laundry bag. This enviably gave Rukia a view of Karin's small, but firm ass. Karin, being a soccer player and a martial artist, was no stranger to leg work. Rukia could tell by looking at the muscles in her thighs...she was losing it.

As if she had eyes on the back of her head, Karin turned around with a smirk. "Surely, I'm not showing you something you haven't seen before, am I?" Karin teased, still bent over.

Rukia turned bright red and quickly turned around in embarrassment. "Well no, but I still didn't expect you to walk in topless, geez." Rukia said trying and failing to play it off.

"Ha ha oh my god! I'll put on a shirt if I'm making you feel awkward dude." Karin teased again. Despite the fact she was young and a virgin, she always showed a cool, cocky demeanor, which was fitting for her tomboyish persona. Truth be told, Karin thought Rukia was cute…no she though Rukia was hot. Karin threw on a loose white t-shirt when she realized Rukia seemingly did not show the reaction she hoped for. Karin was not going to give up that easily though. "Hey Rukia, you know, if you want, you can stay here as long as you want. I'm sure sis won't mind. We could like, get another bed or something." Karin said as she laid down in bed and tucked herself in.

"Well that's awful sweet of you, I just might take you up on that offer." Rukia said turning back around to face Karin.

"Cool then, nite." Karin said smiling.

"Goodnight." Rukia said, as both girls fell sound asleep shortly after.

Rukia dozed off for a little while, before waking up in heat. She woke up to a tent in her sheets from her rock-hard member. Rukia look over to her left and saw Karin was sound asleep.

"Perfect!" Rukia said in her mind.

She moved the sheets off herself, allowing her member to stand proudly. Rukia shifted her mind into her happy place, as she always did when she masturbated. Right now, her happy place was being inside Karin. Rukia imagined Karin strutting over to her bed, straddling her hips while the two women kissed.

Rukia closed her eyed as she visualized, rubbing her cock with her left hand, while fondling her breast with her right. It wasn't long before Rukia felt herself trickling pre-cum on her stomach. Rukia kept her momentum, beginning to stroke herself now as she envisioned Karin riding her cock.

Completely oblivious to her surroundings, Rukia imagined Karin's thrusting hips being held by Rukia's hands. She moaned as she thought of Karin's tight wet hole of pleasure. When Rukia moaned, she opened her eyed to make sure Karin was still asleep, and she was. Karin was facing Rukia, but certainly appeared to be sleep. Rukia decided to finish the job.

Rukia quickened her place, overwhelmed by the rapidly building pleasure. Using her right hand to flick at her nipples, Rukia felt her midsection tighten. She was seconds away from her orgasm.

Rukia whimpered, "Oh! I'm cumming…"

Rukia shot a hard load that that squirted all the way to her face, mental picturing cumming inside Karin. Rukia's hips convulsed, as a few more less powerful shots painted over her breast and stomach. Rukia's orgasm lasted about 15 seconds. She was finally about to open her eyes and adjust to her surroundings. Rukia looked to her right, and Karin's eyes were open! Panicked, Rukia covered herself with the blankets. She glanced over again to find Karin now sleeping again? Karin appeared to be sleeping, quietly snoring.

With a sigh of relief, Rukia said as she turned away from Karin.

"Am I seeing things? She didn't see me, right?" Rukia thought to herself as she tried to wipe her face and breast of her cumshot. Rukia would have to remember to clean the sheets…

 ***Well, a long time coming, but I have not given up on this story. Did Karin see Rukia? If so, what will happen? I think you know the answer. I want to have a chapter up every week or so, and I will try to make it happened. Please leave some critiques, positive or negative accepted. ***


	3. Caught

***Chapter 3 is here you see. I named the title of this chapter "Caught." Hmm…There is no way Rukia got caught masturbating by Karin, right? ***

Rukia woke up to Karin standing right next to the bed with a giant smirk on her face. Rukia tried to stay calm and play it cool.

"Hey Karin! Good morning, is it that time already?" Rukia said, sounding overly excited.

"Hmm, good morning but…I know it's kind of a personal question but…could you explain that?" Karin said nonchalantly as she pointed to the wet bed sheets and the tent right at Rukia's groin.

Rukia looked down in shock, realizing it would be nearly impossible to explain her situation. She just gasped, frozen in place without saying a word.

"Well I think your umm…toy is still umm…" Karin said blushing, but not necessary from embarrassment.

Rukia was still in shock, but she was a little relieved that Karin did not know the secret. The problem was, Karin saw a little more than Rukia thought.

Karin did not know the secret, but she did wake up during the ending of the masturbation session. Karin put one and one together as to what Rukia did, but she did not see Rukia's cock. Right now, while Rukia was still out of it, Karin got a chance to inspect the tent a little more, and now her suspicions were growing. Karin concluded that was either an extremely realistic dildo under the sheets, or it was a…

"Rukia…was is that?" Karin really was asking rhetorically, because as she was asking, she was ripping the sheet off the bed.

Rukia's reaction was too slow, and Karin was able to remove the sheets and find the answer to her question.

"NOOOO Karin please don't!" Rukia shouted in fear as the truth was revealed. Not only was Rukia still rock hard, but apparently the residual cum was still in her shaft, because as she reached down to cover herself, a wad of cum squirted out. You can take a wild guess where it inevitably landed.

Karin did not notice the sticky glazed that dripped from her nose over her lips right away, because she was now the one in shock. However, Karin quickly came to her senses and wiped her face.

"Rukia, are you a dude? I'm like totally confused right now." Karin said as see looked back and forth at Rukia's apparent penis and the apparent cum that she wiped from her face.

Finally, Rukia came to.

"No, I'm…a Futanari…Futa for short. That means I have both a…penis and a vagina." Rukia answered, bushing hard.

"Oh, ha ha that makes sense…" Karin said sarcastically. "I mean, I was going to say let's get ready for school and stuff, but to be honest, I'm like really curious…I mean I'm totally a virgin…like of course I am, I'm only 14, right?"

Karin's diatribe was all over the place, but one thing was certain, she was turned on. Yes, she was a virgin, but porn and masturbation were commonplace. Karin was a smart girl, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what feels good.

Rukia was vulnerable, and she obviously wanted Karin, but she did not want to act on it, because Karin was so young…besides it just wasn't right, right? Karin was Ichigo's sister. She already would have to face Orihime at some point…

"Look Karin, I'm so sorry this got awkward and all. I really did not mean for this to happen. Please, let me get dressed and let's forget about it K?" Rukia said, trying to preform damage control.

Even she knew it was a little late for that. Karin paid zero attention, instead, she focused on the sticky substance that was on her hand. She wanted to taste it, and she make that imagination come true.

"It tastes…salty, but also sweet…but I like it." Karin said, as she made eye contact with the vulnerable Rukia.

Rukia could resisted no longer. While keeping eye contact with Karin, Rukia got up on her knees and moved closer to Karin. Karin didn't move an inch, keeping eye contact. Rukia grabbed Karin's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Karin gasped, being surprised by her first kiss. Even though it was her first, she really liked the feeling, and wanted more of it. Rukia lead, constantly smacking kisses on and around Karin's lips. She stopped after a minute, when she saw Karin wasn't kissing her back. Rukia panicked.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Karin, I shouldn't have!" Rukia, said, thinking Karin was put off by her advances.

Karin quickly put Rukia back at ease.

"No no…I actually liked it…it's just that it's…you know…I've never kiss or anything before." Karin said, nervously.

"Oh, I see. I'm pretty new to this too, but I can teach you something." Rukia said, reassuringly.

Rukia guided Karin to laid down under her on the bed. Karin was still wearing her long t-shirt with spandex shorts. Rukia felt it would probably be best to keep it that way, not sure if Karin was ready to go "all the way" yet. No sooner when her head hit the pillow, Karin ripped her t-shirt off, revealing her small perky breast for the second time. This move shocked Rukia, but this was not consent enough.

"Karin…I meant…I'm really tempted to do this, but are you sure you are ready?" Rukia asked, wanting to hear the magic words."

"Well, I am a virgin and all, but right now I REALLY wanna feel good…Yes please Rukia." Karin was flushed and flustered, constantly looking down at Rukia's hard 8in cock.

"Okay." Were Rukia's only words as she moved in for the kill.

Rukia kissed Karin, jamming her tongue between her lips. Karin was a little shocked at first, but eventually caught on, starting a tongue fight with Rukia. The room was filled with kissing and moaning noises, as the two girls intertwined. Rukia grew harder and harder as her cock grinding against Karin's naval…oh so close to the good spot. Karin corresponded with her own wetness, as her sex slowly but surely increased in heat. Both girls stopped to catch their breath.

"Wow! This feels…ahh…a-amazing!" Karin said between moans, as Rukia continued to peck kisses on Karin's cheeks, and all over her neck.

Rukia moved down and kissed between Karin's under developed breasts. Karin was unaware of this new sensation, until Rukia moved to her left nipple. Rukia kissed and sucked on Karin's nipple, causing it to get hard inside her mouth. Karin of course never felt this sensation before. She squirmed under Rukia in delightful pleasure as the assault continued. Rukia alternated between each breast, tweaking and flicking the other one, giving Karin double pleasure.

"Rukia! Yes! That feels so good!" Karin starting to get loud, losing control of her voice.

Rukia suddenly stopped and looked up at Karin's dazed eyes.

"Karin, I'm gonna go lower, okay? Rukia said, being intently vague.

"What…l-lower? Do you mean…" Karin lost her concentration as Rukia started her descent.

Rukia pecked kisses down and all-around Karin's toned abs, down to her naval. Rukia was prevented from going lower, as Karin stopped her.

"Rukia wait! You can't lick there, it's dirty!" Karin panicked, covering her private with her hands.

"Dirty? So, you don't clean?" Rukia said, sarcastically.

"I'm mean, yes I do, but…" Karin was stopped by Rukia.

"Then you are clean, and I'm about you made you even more clean…" Rukia teased.

"No…wait!" Karin exclaimed, although half-heartedly.

Deep down, Karin really want Rukia to lick her in her most intimate spot. Never had she been touched there, other than her own fingers. This was no longer the case.

Rukia took an antagonizing slow lick from the bottom up to Karin's clitoris. Karin tensed up immediately, as a wave of pleasure she never felt before surge through her body. She covered her mouth to conceal her moan, which she did successfully.

"Karin, breath and relax. Let your moans out love, it's ok." Rukia said reassuringly.

"O…Okay, I'll try." Karin responded.

Karin got comfortable, resting her head back on her pillow. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the wave of pleasure. Rukia continued with slow licks left, right, side to side, around Karin's minge. Karin immediately curled her toes and covered her mouth with both hands to prevent her moans again. After only a few licks, Rukia found her face covered in Karin's juices. She sucked and slurped the juices and found the taste to be gratifying. Karin tasted like…

"Peaches" Rukia said, stopping and looking up at a flushed Karin."

"I…What? Don't stop…" Karin said out of breath and delusional.

"Hehe you're so cute, you non-moaner. I'm gonna make you cum ok?" Rukia teased.

"Cum? What…" Karin was interrupted by Rukia's oral assault.

Karin was already so close, that it only took a couple of hard licks before she felt her midsection tighten. Her abs tightened up so hard, her six pack was clearly visible. Along with the tightening, an amazingly pleasurable tingle reached her core. Rukia looked up at Karin, and knew she was close. Rukia also knew exactly what to do to put Karin over the edge. While looking at Karin's barely open eyes, Rukia sucked on her exposed throbbing clitoris. Surely enough, Karin came.

"Oh god! I…Oh!" Karin whimpered, whispering out suppressed moans as her hips violently thrusted into Rukia. Rukia felt Karin's hard fast contractions continuously for about 10 seconds before they slowed down. Rukia was also delighted to find more liquids flowing into her mouth.

"Wow, I can't believe something could feel so good." Karin said in a daze.

Rukia smiled, moving up to kissed Karin without hesitation. Karin initially thought it would be gross tasting herself but found it not to be so bad. She found herself to taste sweet off Rukia's lips.

"Karin…I know a way to make you feel even better." Rukia whispered to Karin.

"Rukia wait, you don't mean THAT do you?" Karin responded in a censored way.

"Well, if by that you mean stick my cock inside of your vagina, then yes, that's exactly way I mean." Rukia said vulgarly with a smirk.

"Wait…I don't know if we should do...it." Karin said shyly.

Without saying a word, Rukia got up on her knees, and grabbed her fully erect penis. Rukia push Karin legs up from the underside of her knee and angled her penis at Karin's wet center. Karin squirmed and moaned but did not push Rukia away. Instead she looked down, ashamed that she was waiting to be penetrated. Little did she know Rukia stopped to stared up at her, delighted in Karin's vulnerability.

"Do you want me to stop?" Rukia asked, as Karin shyly looked up at her.

"N…no" Karin stuttered, turning bright red.

"Ok, so what do you want me too do?" Rukia asked in full tease mode.

"I…want you to…you…us to do it..." Karin shyness continued to increase, and Rukia was no help.

"Either you be more specific, or…" Rukia was interrupted by a now frustrated Karin

"PLEASE PUT YOUR PENIS INSIDE MY VAGINA!" Karin yelled in desperation.

Rukia giggled at a now sobbing Karin, starting to feel bad.

"Alright, no more teasing…" Rukia said, starting to get serious.

"Its gonna hurt at first, but…" Rukia started but was cut off by Karin.

"JUST PUT IT IN!" Karin screamed.

Rukia groaned in pleasure as she pushed her cock inside off Karin, stopping when she hit a "wall." With one big thrust, Rukia broke through, causing Karin to whimper. Rukia felt warm blood submerge her cock as she patiently waited for Karin's pain to subside. Rukia did not have to wait long, as she heard Karin's whimpers became heavy breaths. Rukia understood the cue and began to move.

Rukia was in pure bliss from Karin's tightness, which seem to only get tighter with every thrust. Despite the tightness, Rukia was able to slide with ease through Karin's ever-increasing wetness. Rukia kept a slow steady pace, making sure not to arrive too soon. Karin on the other hand, was on the brink of arriving already.

Karin threw her head back, reaching back grabbing the headboard. With each thrust, Karin let out a breathy moan that resembled crying. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. She was seconds away.

"Ru-ki-a! I…I don't know what's…ahh…happending but…ahh…something is!" Karin tried to explain her oncoming orgasm, however none to soon did it come. Karin felt her entire lower half tighten up in unison. Then, like an explosion, her muscles released at once. Karin felt her loins contract violently around Rukia's cock. The pleasure was unlike any Karin every felt during any of her masturbation sessions. At this point, she was not even moaning. Karin was outright screaming.

"Shhhhh! I don't think your walls are soundproof." Rukia said, reminding Karin of the family company.

Rukia's attempt to alert Karin was useless, as she was far too gone.

Despite the immense pleasure Rukia felt from Karin's clamping power, she was able to temporary resist the urge to orgasm. Rukia could credit her masturbation session for that. Rukia kept pumping away at Karin throughout the entire orgasm, lustfully enjoying the scenery. When Karin finally came back down, Rukia stopped, staying inside. Rukia wasted no time closing the distance and kissing Karin. First on the neck before rising to her lips. Karin returned the favor, before the girls released after about a minute.

"Rukia, I can't believe how good that felt!" Karin said still in ecstasy.

"Surely you're not done yet are you?" Rukia questioned, now feeling her load building.

Karin simply shook her head no, in a cute, girly way. In this moment, Karin could not possibility maintain her tomboy act.

"Good, cause it time for me to cum." Rukia said with a devilish grin.

Karin did not respond, instead biting her lip in anticipation.

Rukia started to move, this time, with more force, know Karin was more than ready now. Rukia pushed as deep as she could, much to the delight of Karin, who know wrapped her legs around Rukia's back pulling her in as deep as possible. Rukia was so deep inside Karin, she felt like she was poking her abdomen. Rukia realize she could not last much longer, as she felt her cock start to tighten. Anticipating her load about to burst, Rukia quickened her pace. She pounded Karin fast and hard, causing the room to be filled with her balls slapping against Karin's loins. Both girls were moaning, but this time Rukia's moans were louder, as her load was now seconds away.

Feeling herself about to cum, Rukia leaned in, and wrapped her arms around Karin's back, completely intertwining the two girls. With one hard thrust, Rukia came, screaming in beautiful agony.

Rukia's thrusting stopped, and her convulsing commenced. With each convulsion, cum shot inside Karin. Although Rukia came earlier, her load was still more than impressive. The proof was in Karin's steady bloating stomach. After about thirty hard convulsions, Rukia finally stopped cumming. Karin just laid back, her leg now open, willingly accepting all Rukia had to offer. As Rukia's moaning subsided, Karin pulled her in for a kiss. After their long smooch, Rukia laid her head on Karin's chest, staying inside as her hard cock begin to soften.

"Wow! I can believe we like…totally did it." Karin said with the giggles.

"I guess I'm glad I got caught," Rukia responded with a smirk, before turning to kiss Karin on the neck.

"All right, time for school!" Rukia said sarcastically as she kissed Karin on the lips.

"aww man! I just wanna lay here." Karin pouted.

"Come on!" Rukia said, lifting Karin up while kissing her.

The girls giggled as they made their way to the upstairs shower, leaving a trail of cum on the floor.

 ***Well this would be chapter 3. Again, sorry for the wait. Because of the following I have on this story, I promise I will continue to write. I plain for at least 10 chapters, and Rukia will be will a different girl ever time. That being said, who would you like to see in the mix? Shout out your desired girl…***


End file.
